The Black Ice Alchemist
by Daniel Shinigami
Summary: Someone saved Edward from a bloody death by Scarr. Marco fears him, Mustang avoids him, The Homunculus knows him, The Fuhrer doesn't speak of him. Who is this new alchemist and how is he connected to the Philosopher's Stone? On Hold
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Ranma and Full Metal Alchemist do not belong to me.

The Black Ice Alchemist :

Prologue :

(BOOOM!)

(CRLLCK!)

"AL!"

Edward Elric cried out in pain as he was punched in the stomach by Scarr. With his brother on the floor, the side of his body currently falling apart from a fatal blow, he was left alone to defend Marco from the madman, Scarr, from getting his revenge against him.

Ed jumped backwards, his hands clasped together as he summoned a blade to appear on his right arm, the top of his automail configuring to make itself room for the blade.

He launched himself forward, his metallic arm outstretched, ready to stab Scarr in the chest, but to no avail as Scarr suddenly jerked sideways, retaliating with a knee to Edward's stomach. He took ahold of Edward's right arm and blew it up in showers of broken metal and wires. Grabbing a hold of Ed's front shirt, he threw him across the alleyway, causing him to fly through the air, only to have crashed into a gathering of trash bins.

Ed vomited blood as he walked unsteadily backwards, his arm in pieces. His vision got extremely blurry, as Marco held him up with one arm, to keep him from falling unconscious and victim to Scarr's more inhumane ways of dealing with State Alchemists.

Scarr continued to stalk them, slowly taking step by step towards his next to targets. He ripped off his sleeve, showing his muscled, tattooed arm. It shone with power as black lightning appeared around his entire fist.

"For the judgment of God, you shall be punished for you're sins, Edward Elric, Full Metal Alchemist and Tim Marcoh, Crystal Alchemist." Scarr said, his face devoid of any emotion.

"You shall be first little one." Scarr replied, shoving Marco out of the way. Edward grunted weakly as he said,

"Don't call me short."

Scarr put his right hand on top of Edward's bruised head, his hand glowing slightly white. Marco beat his fists into Scarr's back, shouting out 'STOP!'. Scarr kicked him in the chest, causing him to lurch backwards and fly back near the entrance of the alleyway.

He coughed as he tried to get back up, but failed miserably as his legs seem to be paralyzed from the conclusion that it was his fault Edward was going to die. He closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him when he heard the clacking of boots. He looked up, expecting it to be Roy Mustang, but it wasn't. His eyes grew in fear and awe as he saw who had come to rescue them.

Scarr's body seem to shiver a little as if somehow it had gotten colder in the rain. His eyes widened a bit as he saw his fingers become slightly frosted. He took him right hand off of Ed's head, shaking his entire arm to clear it from the slight numbness it succumbed to.

His senses screamed danger as he barely dodged a tiny shard of black ice. The black ice didn't seem to stop as it poked a hole right through the brick wall and continued its way before exploding into dust. He looked back and saw who had attacked him.

He was a man of 5'11, a sleek, black overcoat over his entire body,(think Neo) black kung fu pants and a black Chinese shirt. He had a long, black ponytail, reaching mid-back. He had an extremely handsome face, itself looking as if it could capture the hearts of a million women with one smile. He had on a face of no emotion, easily overtaking Scarr's own. He had deep, blueish-grey eyes, both filled with such hardship. Around his entire body was what appeared to be an aura of blue and black, the walls and materials around him slowly turning into ice, but what interested Scarr the most was the golden watch with the State's symbol imprinted on its cover around him neck.

Scarr launched himself forward, his tattooed arm outstretched for the kill, but the man stood there, doing nothing. When Scarr got 1 foot close to him, his arm stood rigid as it was covered in thick, black ice. He jumped back, expecting a retaliating blow, but seeing none, he smashed his frozen arm on the brick wall. For 20 seconds straight, Scarr tried breaking the ice with the brick wall, but to no avail, not even a small crack. The man snapped his fingers and the ice seem to melt off Scarr's arm. Scarr crouched down, his arm smoking as if it had been burned by intense fires.

Marco was still on the ground, his face still affixed on fear and awe. Before falling unconscious, Edward heard Marco whisper with much apprehension in his tone,

"Ranma Frost, The Black Ice Alchemist."

TBC.

So what do you think? I was inspired to create a Full Metal Alchemist and Ranma Crossover by OtakuFanatic. I will continue my other fanfics as soon as I can. I will explain how he had gotten into the Full Metal world in later chapters. This is during Episode 15 : The Ishbal Massacre. Do you want me to continue this or my other stories? Tell me what you think. Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks for your Support, Daniel Shinigami.

Ja'ne!


	2. Chapter 1 : Who is Ranma Frost?

Disclaimer : Ranma and Full Metal Alchemist do not belong to me.

The Black Ice Alchemist :

Chapter 1 : Who is Ranma Frost?

"Ugh…"

Edward sat straight, then fell again, groaning in pain. He heard Al call him outside the medical room. He sat himself up, ignoring the burning sensation enumerating over his entire body, and slowly limped his way outside.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edward walked along side Louie Armstrong, in his arms were the remains of Al. Ed had a slightly downcast look on his face, many thoughts and questions streaming through his head.

"What's the matter, little boy?" the muscled man asked in his deep, baritone voice. Ed huffed angrily and looked away.

"Don't call me little!" He shouted out. Louie laughed out loud.

"Ok, Ok, what's wrong, Edward?" He asked. They kept walking in silence for 5 more seconds.

"Who's Ranma Frost?" Louie almost stumbled to the ground. He looked at Ed incredulously.

"Wh-Who told you that name!" He demanded. Edward flinched from his tone.

"I heard Marco speak out his name when we were being attacked by Scarr. I-I think he saved us." Edward whispered quietly, not really wanting to remember his one-sided battle with Scarr. Louie had a frightened expression on his face, he stood up straight and said in a quiet voice,

"So, he's back."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're sure about this now." Mustang asked questioningly.

"Yes sir." Armstrong said.

Mustang felt blood draw from his hands as he clenched them into fists.

"Very well, you're dismissed Major Armstrong, please bring Full Metal in."

Armstrong saluted, and left Mustang's office. A few seconds later, Ed came in through the door and sat down across Mustang.

"You wanted to see me Colonel Mustang?" Edward asked meekly, a bit intimidated by the look in Roy Mustang's eyes.

"Ed, I'm going to be very straight forward with you. Who saved you from Scarr?"

The short blonde gulped loudly.

"Um, didn't Marco tell you anythi-"He wouldn't say a word after that incident." Mustang answered, silencing Edward before he could finish his sentence. He sighed loudly as he drank from his coffee cup. He then asked,

"What did Marco call him?" Edward had a dazed look on his face as he answered,

"H-He called him the Black Ice Alchemist." Roy's cup shattered in his hand. Ed flinched as he was splashed a bit by coffee. Mustang leaned forward.

"What, did, he, USE?" Mustang demanded. Edward replied immediately,

"He used black ice!" Edward fell back from his chair as Colonel Mustang's desk blew up in flames.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! Call The Fuhrer." Mustang shouted out. Riza peeked her head in.

"But wh-"Just Do IT!"

"EEP!"

Mustang put his hands over his face, sighing with extreme distress. He felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a slightly frustrated Edward Elric. He snorted loudly and asked,

"What's so special about this guy anyways, I bet I could beat him hands down if I tried." He struck a heroic pose, trying to look dashing, but looked pretty pathetic with just one arm. Mustang gave him a weak smile.

"Don't get cocky Ed, this guy is better then you'll ever hope to be." The short blonde gave Mustang a skeptical look.

"Oh yeah? How about you Mustang? You could probably beat him huh?" Edward asked, already knowing Mustang would never pass a chance to show off his skills.

"I wouldn't stand a chance." Ed facefaulted. He stood up and looked at Mustang with a 'no way' expression.

"You're joking right? No one is that good!" Mustang chuckled. He looked Ed straight in the eyes, a serious expression on his face.

"You don't even know the half of it."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well well, looks what we haves here guys."

5 thugs surrounded Frost, all taking out switchblades, ready to kill and rob the ice alchemist.

"Looks likes we gots ourselves a pretty boy." The thugs guffawed loudly. The main one wiped the tears from his eyes as he said,

"Alright punk, gives us yours cash." They closed in on him, their blades at the ready. They waited for him to take out his wallet. When seeing no attempt, the main thug pressed his knife against Frost's neck.

"I don't think you heard me, I SAID, GIVES ME YOURS CASH!" The thug yelled out, occasionally poking Frost's neck with his knife. Frost opened his mouth. He exhaled and a light cloud of cold air escaped his esophagus. The cold cloud of air slowly got bigger and surrounded the Thug's entire body.

"Wha? What the fuck I- AHHH!" The thug stopped in mid-scream as he was encased in black ice. The other thugs dropped their knives and fell to the ground, not believing what they have just seen. They all gasped as they saw the cold blue eyes of their supposed 'prey'. They were all literally frozen(excerpt the pun) with fear. However, one managed to stutter out,

"H-hey l-look m-man, we d-didn't m-mean a-anything. F-forgive and f-forget r-r-right?" The man whimpered as he felt the air getting colder.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Who do you think did this Hughes?" Jean Havoc asked. Hughes sighed as he looked over the frozen thugs.

"Who do you think it was Havoc? Who else do you know that can use black ice?" The cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"So he's back?" Hugh nodded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Sniff Sniff)

"Hmm?" Lust gazed over at Gluttony, who was for some strange reason, sniffing the air.

"What is it Gluttony?" Lust asked. He ignored her and continued his sniffing. He stopped a moment and stood rigid, his face showing extreme signs of anxiety. Lust looked at Gluttony curiously, wondering what it was to make even Gluttony uncomfortable.

"Ice man is back." Lust stiffened. She then smiled wickedly and said in a low voice,

"Frost."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC.

This is more a teaser than anything else. It is really obvious I made some major changes from the Original F.M.A., So if there are some stuff different then the original, It means I meant to do it, unless its some small stuff that needs to be changed. Ranma's past will be shown in later chapters. I will also write how the Homunculus know Ranma. Tell me what you think, Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks for your support, Daniel Shinigami.

Ja'ne!


	3. Sidestory 1 : Childhood Memories

**Disclaimer : Ranma and Oh My Goddess do not belong to me. All ideas revolving around both Anime are not mine either.**

**Black Ice Alchemist :**

**Sidestory 1 : Childhood Memories **

The shrill cry of a little boy no older than 6 years old was heard all through the pitch black forest. Of course no one heard the little boy, except his drunken father who was much too deluded into his Sake to notice.

"Poppa, h-help m-me."

The little boy with the pigtail cried out in pain once again as the group of cats fiercely tore into his body, desperate for anything edible, surviving on what they can. The little boy shuffled backwards, occasionally falling on his butt, as he reached the end of the small hole. He tried to climb upwards, but the rain had made it impossible for all he got was a mouthful of mud.

He stared back at the glaring yellowish-red eyes of the cats as they strode closer to him. He cried out for his father once more, but with a much weaker volume as the little boy felt his consciousness leave him slowly. He welcomed it, for it would grant him leave from the pain the cats caused.

A foul smell filled his nostrils as he opened his eyes to find the cats fighting, seemingly eating their old kind to survive. A big cat strayed from the fight and strode over to the little boy. It had sharp fangs and huge eagle-like talons on it's feet and paws. It seem to smile wickedly at the boy as it strode even closer, its claws outstretched.

The boy whimpered as he tried to back up, occasionally slipping from the wet mud. However, the boy did not cry for he had run out of tears to use. He placed his palms over his eyes to cover them while the cat slashed into him.

He would occasionally cry out in pain as he would try to endure this torture, but this had him thinking. Did his father hate him to make him go through with this? Did his mother despise him so much that she made his father take with him from the sanctity of home? Will no one save him?

He heard a quiet voice as the sudden clawing had stopped. It seemed the cat had gotten tired of playing with the boy as it had fallen asleep from boredom. He looked towards the voice and saw a beautiful woman with a beautiful pale face, with what appeared to be tattoos of sorts on her face. She had a mane of golden hair, truly a sight to behold for she looked as beautiful as a Goddess. She beckoned him over as he slowly, but assuredly crawled to her.

The beautiful woman took his hand and he gladly accepted it, anything to take him away from this hellhole. They went through a small portal in the mud wall, a swirling vortex if you will.

They came upon a barren wasteland with torn down buildings, crushed to pieces vehicles, and dead, sucked dry corpses. In the streets roamed ferocious looking demons, holding barely alive humans as they ripped them apart with their own talons.

The little boy had to look away from the carnage, for it was too much to stomach. The beautiful woman smiled at him and slowly waved her hands around her surroundings. In a gentle voice she said,

"This is the future of Earth, or as most would say, the present of the future," she paused as she gazed at the vomiting young boy, spilling his guts out behind a nearby trashcan. She continued,

"For only you can stop it, or it is your fate you shall decide."

The boy whimpered in fear and anxiety as 4 vicious looking demons surrounded him. He cried out for help, but no one helped him as the demons slowly cut into the boy's skin. The boy did not cry, for he was too shocked from the pain, a fellow torso in the streets. He heard the woman say once more,

"This is your destiny, Ranma Saotome."

And with that comment, he snapped.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**TBC.**

**Nothing really important, just expressing how I feel about the Neko-Ken training. I don't really think the Neko-ken is funny at all, like the Ranma Anime had shown.**

**He searches for the Philosopher's Stone to stop this, for someone else besides the Homunculus is after the Stone. I will reveal his or her identity in the future, give you a hint though, it's someone very familiar.**

**Tell me what you think, Please R & R, Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks For Your Support, Daniel Shinigami.**

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
